space_engineers_group_survivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Casualties
Episode 2 features all three Survivors and their drones, with flashbacks providing more information on things that happened in the intervening months - in particular, why Potatoes is immobile and how the Warden was damaged. Summary Episode 2 opens with Captain Shack touring the darkened halls of the Silo Base while voices from the past echo in his head - memories of the Constitution's death throes on arrival, the desperate call from Morphologis, the near-loss of W4sted. His walk brings him by the Warden, where he reviews the port-side engine out on a table for repairs, then climbs to the vehicle bay where Potatoes is running a self-diagnostic that contains a long litany of inoperable thrusters and damaged gyroscopes – after which the drone questions what inoperable is. Time passes and we see Shack working on the Warden, with Morphologis attempting to "help" with the engine and W4sted "helping" with the turret gun assembly, which had been removed intact to repair the damaged mount. Shack begins to lose patience with his crew, but before he begins to vent, the base's power goes out. When they go to begin the process of switching to battery power, it's discovered they are trapped in the main silo area. Two and a half hours later, the power remains out and Shack is removing the seats from the Warden. W4sted questions him on when he is going to fix Potatoes. The episode cuts to a flashback from 2 months ago, with Shack and R-5 working on what appears to be the outer defense turrets outside of the old base that were shown destroyed in episode 1. Potatoes flies up and claims to have been sent to him by Morphologis and The Mean Lady because it was bored. Shack deflects Potatoes by telling him to go bug W4sted, with Potatoes promising to make a Potatoes-sized hole and stating that the answer is 7. Potatoes goes to do precisely as it promised, drilling into W4sted's Base, interrupting the Commander, who sends the mining drone back to Morph. The scientist is attempting to make some sort of sense of the screens that were displayed during the final episode of Season One at his base (which still has the Potato Cannon perched on its roof). Potatoes' arrival, complete with the revelation that hats are on sale and querying whether Morphologis would like to buy a book, interrupts the doctor's planning to try to get something into space to further determine what is going on. At Morph's urging, TIUS directs Potatoes to reveiw some exciting log entries, who responds by asking where the tree is. The episode continues with log entries playing while Potatoes goes mining. Morphologis' log goes over his feelings of loneliness and concerns over his father's health, worrying that his project may have killed everyone – and himself. W4sted's logs pick up shortly after his rescue by the captain, begrudgingly admitting he is glad to see Shack again as they've been together for ten years "doing the Federation's dirty work" and that Shack is practically family. That is followed by a log complaining about the lack of security. As Potatoes returns to the base after a day of mining, Shack's logs resume, detailing his concern over nearly losing W4sted at the antenna and feeling as if he is cursed to have his crew nearly killed. This is followed by a log where Shack expresses excitement over the flying drilling rig and feeling as if they'd really accomplished something as a team. The next log entry discusses the Black Suit and the threat it poses. He vows to protect his crew, not wanting to lose any more. Hearing this, Potatoes claims itself as crew. The episode returns to the hangar, now 5 hours after the power outage began. Shack is regaling Morph with the story of the Warden's maiden test flight and W4sted's rescue. The doctor points out the placement of the antenna was bad and blames the others for this, causing him to be on his own longer against the Black Suit. W4sted retaliates, blaming Morph for hitting the button that resulted in their current predicament (referring to the loss of the Base With A View and being forced to hide out in the Silo Base.) A quick cut reminds us that it was the captain who was pressing all the buttons on that fateful day. As the power outage hits 6, then 7 hours in duration, W4sted and the doctor continue to verbally clash, finally driving Shack to the point of breaking. He leaps off the Warden's platform into the silo, managing to get a hold of a nearby ladder and heads up towards the command deck, insisting they're getting out of the silo. The dramatic moment is squelched when W4sted points out a safer route that could have been taken and Shack finds his path dead-ends. A series of home decoration alterations and altercations occur as they continue to try to reach the command deck. (At one point, it is noted that Morph has a bedroom, bathroom, and shower, which Shack lacks, having been sleeping in the Warden for 3 weeks.) Another flashback occurs. Potatoes returns to pester Shack, who shrugs off the yet-again bored drone. Potatoes decides to help the captain with repairing the engines – by drilling them. Returning to the present – now 8 hours into the outage – the crew reach the vehicle bay. Potatoes is off, which Shack points out that it was necessary because it had been trying to fly again to "chase the birdies" 2 days prior despite being grounded and mobile only through wheeled propulsion. A final flashback catches up to the Survivors 2 months ago, with a frantic call from W4sted stating "They're here" and Potatoes' self-sacrifice to save the captain from a drone strike. In the present, the Survivors reach the command deck and Morphologis restores power to the base. The episode ends with TIUS stating that she knows why they keep losing power, and when pressed by Morph to know why she didn't say anything previously, she states "Because you didn't ask." Music This episode contains a number of light pieces of background music that need identifying: * Opening music: Unknown * There is possibly a 2nd cue that plays during the initial Warden scene that differs from the opening music. * Two and a Half Hours Later: Unknown piece * Wall Building Music: Unknown piece * Morph's Log Music (accoustic guitar): Unknown piece * Night Log Music: Unknown piece * The Warden's Maiden Flight: Unknown piece * Shack Freaks Out: Unknown piece * Fun Technology, These Ladders: Unknown piece * Potatoes Wants To Find Birdies: Unknown piece * Potatoes Is Crew: Unknown piece * Command Center: Unknown piece Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:CaptainShack's episodes